Al'rahem
Regiment, the "Desert Tigers"]] Captain Al'rahem of Tallarn is a company commander of the 3rd Tallarn Regiment, the "Desert Tigers." This esteemed regiment has a long and honoured history amongst the annals of the Tallarn Desert Raiders regiments of the Astra Militarum. History ]] Al'rahem is an able commanding officer of the 3rd Tallarn Regiment, but entrusts the more mundane duties of company command to his subordinates as he likes to lead from the front, charging into the fray with the most daring and vital elements at his disposal. Captain Al'rahem has a natural affinity for tactical command, never faltering in the heat of combat. His calm demeanor and use of initiative is the envy of many an aspiring general. Stalking his prey from afar before awaiting the most opportune moment to strike, Al'rahem leads his warriors in well-planned attacks. This Tallarn Desert Raiders commander doesn't employ the standard tactics of charging the enemy head-on employed by his contemporaries, and instead Al'rahem employs cunning and patience. In the grandest traditions of guerrilla warfare, the Desert Tigers prefer hit-and-run tactics -- testing and probing their enemies' defences before committing themselves to the fight. When the Desert Tigers strike, they do so suddenly, then melt away once more before their foes can retaliate. They then wait for the next opportunity to strike. Al'rahem's forces have vanquished many a foe that were many times their number in this way. Captain Al'rahem employed these tried and true methods against the elusive Aeldari during the Battle for the Ruins of Esko's Moon, fighting a protracted guerrilla war that utilised this hit-and-run style of warfare. The Tallarn commander and a hand-picked platoon of his Desert Tigers trekked half-way across the moon's equatorial continent to strike at the ruin's lightly defended and supposedly unapproachable southern pass. Carefully constructing a crossfire for their erstwhile and elusive foes, Al'rahem himself claimed the head of the Autarch Kaliell after springing his deadly trap. Tallarn Desert Tigers The Tallarn Desert Tigers fought alongside the 4th and 5th Tallarn Desert Raiders Regiments in the Macharian Crusade from 392-399.M41. This famed seven-year-long Crusade was led by Lord Commander Solar Macharius. The Desert Tigers regiment was subsequently devastated fighting for the Warmaster Solon during the Macharian Heresy in the early-400's.M41, in the midst of the civil war for control of the territory that Macharius had conquered during his Crusade which erupted between the 7 Imperial Guard army group generals after the death of Lord Commander Macharius. The Tallarn Desert Tigers earned their nickname on the planet Kallastin where the regiment fought a hard and successful war against human mutant rebels, receiving a commendation from the Inquisition for its part in the conflict. During the Macharian Crusade, an officer named Al'rahem led a company of Desert Tigers to the newly discovered Desert World of Thoth. This world was not unlike the desert planet of Tallarn, and so it was only natural for the Desert Tigers to be chosen from amongst the regiments in the Macharian Crusade to take part in the invasion. If the legends are to be believed, this commander purged the daemon-infested world with but a single company of Tallarn Desert Raiders, supported by the native tribesmen who united under Al'rahem's leadership. Some believe that the current Captain Al'rahem was named after this man, whilst others argue that he is only the descendant of this Imperial Guard hero. There are even those who insist that Al'rahem and the legendary Tallarn commander are one and the same man. This is a possibility, as Warp Storms and dimensional cascades have been known to distort and twist the passage of time, but no one knows for sure, and Al'rahem answers all inquiries on the subject with only an enigmatic smile. Personality Captain Al'rahem is a natural leader and gifted linguist. He possesses the innate ability to instill respect and confidence using his charismatic charm and quick intellect. He has even been able to do this when fighting alongside other Imperial Guard regiments allied with the Desert Tigers. Even those as fastidious as the Catachan Jungle Fighters, who are known for their distrust and scorn for all off-worlders, have a high regard for Captain Al'rahem. Wargear Al'rahem is known to carry a magnificent Power Sword known as the Claw of the Desert Tiger, whose curved blade was crafted into the shape of a scimitar. It was forged by master artisans and encrusted with the emblems of the desert. Its appearance has raised this weapon to legendary status, so that in the hands of Al'rahem it is regarded with awe by his friends, and with fear by his foes. He also carries a master-crafted Plasma Pistol which is equipped with an infrared targeter. Trivia "Al'rahem" (رحيم) means "the merciful" in Arabic, short for "Abd ul-Rahim" ("Servant of God the Merciful"). Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 64 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Edition), pg. 87 es:Al'Rahem Category:A Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Characters